Colonel's Pain
by Desuchi
Summary: A story of how Edan and Valak's fate came to be. Contrary to popular belief, Edan and Valak never hated each other in their final battle. In fact, the battle was a mistake from Edan's past that he was determined to fix. "You…what did Spriggan's armor do to you?" The actual question is...What have I done to you, Valak? Told from Edan's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Well, I should be writing up a new chapter for Rune's Heart but…eh…don't wanna D: So I popped a new one yayy /shot**

**Here's a new story featuring everyone's favorite Valak and Edan! (except in pvp, I fricking hate their guts…they're basically invincible bastards that flick out a 200-300mp move in the middle of my fricking combo and it drives me insane and- cough cough cough) So yeah…quick one-shot on how I believe their hatred and rivalry started o3o**

**Disclaimer: Elsword does not belong to meee.**

* * *

"_Your eyes are funny." A childish voice rang out into the air. Edan, a quiet little boy with hair as dark as midnight, looked up to see who had spoken. He was met with the sight of another boy, one who was almost his mirror image but with slightly longer hair. "But that's okay. My eyes are funny too. We have the same eyes."_

"_Who are you?" Edan asked softly, his golden eyes bright with curiosity. No one had ever talked to him before at such a close distance. All of the other kids were afraid of him, his yellow cat-like eyes scaring them off. They called him 'inhuman' and 'demon', since many of the Glitters near Velder had the same icky yellow eyes as him._

"_Me? Why, I am the awesome and powerful Valak!" The strange boy puffed out his chest. "I just moved into town recently. My mommy sent me here to make new friends, but the other kids don't seem to like me much." The boy, Valak, trailed off, sounding disappointed and lonely._

"_It's our eyes. The villagers here think our eyes are cursed." Edan whispered. It was better if this new boy found out now rather than later. It would do no good to let him walk around obliviously until he was pelted by rocks by the other citizens of the village. "You should stay away from me... I'm a demon."_

"_Ha! You're a demon?" Valak threw his head back and rolled on the ground laughing. "You're really funny. There's no way a pipsqueak like you could be a demon! Say, what's your name?"_

_The midnight haired boy twitched at the insult but hesitated before he talked again. "My…my name is Edan." _

"_I'm Valak!" The boy laughed. "Well, Edan, wanna be friends?" The other boy grinned and stuck his hand out. "If you're a demon, then I'll be a demon too!"_

"_There's nothing good about that!" Edan bursted out. He then quickly covered his mouth and lowered his eyes. He never had raised his voice at anyone, ever. It usually always ended up with him being severely punished and beaten. He flinched, waiting for the inevitable blow to his body._

_Surprisingly enough, all he got was a light poke on the shoulder. "Hey, I was just kidding you know. And you're not a demon; you're just a normal boy with really cool eyes."_

"_My eyes are…cool?" Edan looked up in surprise. No one had ever referred to his eyes as 'cool' before. His eyes were scorned and hated, to the point where even he avoided looking into mirrors and covered his eyes with his bangs._

"_Yep! And since I have the same eyes, my eyes must be cool too!" Valak said proudly._

_Edan couldn't help but to make a sarcastic remark. "You just wanted to get that out of yourself, didn't you?" The boy sighed._

"_Heh…maybe." Valak grabbed Edan's hand and dragged him up. "Let's go on the swings! You and I will become best friends, just you watch!"_

* * *

_It was high school now. Ever since he had met Valak when they were little, the two of them had many reckless adventures. To be more accurate, it was Valak who caused the trouble, and it was Edan who either got them out of it or shared it. The latter sighed and looked up at the sky, the clouds puffy and white against the contrasting bright blue. He felt his golden hair accessory brush coolly against the side of his face._

"_Yo!" Edan felt an arm loop around his neck and a familiar voice near his ear. "Thanks for waiting, I sort of broke my alarm clock and I had to find the pieces before Mom let me out of the house." _

"_Idiot, be more careful when you wake up." Edan rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Next thing that's going to happen is you breaking down a door because you couldn't find a shoe."_

"_Geez, you gotta put more trust in me. I saved your life at the river when we were younger, didn't I?"_

"_Yeah, after you pushed me into it." He snorted, earning himself a noogie from his friend._

"_Oh, shut up. Hey, there's Apple!" Valak spun him around. The pretty pink-haired girl was walking alongside her sister, Proto, into a bakery. "Wanna go join them? I'm hungry; I ran out of bread yesterday and couldn't find the time to buy more."_

"_Good thing I brought extra then," Edan took out a tinfoil, unwrapped it, and quickly shoved a bagel into his friend's face. "No flirting with girls in the morning. It'll end up with you in the nurse's office for the whole day."_

"_Aw, come on, man-"_

"_No. Two weeks ago you were kicked through a wall and broke your leg after you 'flirted' with Lime."_

"_Ugh, fine. You owe me another bagel though."_

_-rustle-_

"_Mmmf! NERT NER!" (Not now!)_

_Edan smirked and crumpled up the tinfoil before shooting it into the garbage. The sputtering sounds of Valak choking on two bagels at once was music to his ears._

* * *

_Edan was really worried. Although Valak was an idiot, the two of them had been close friends, and still were…until a week ago. Valak had become more distant for some unknown reason. Now that he thought about it, last week was the week where the two of them had accepted a mission together to Commercial Area 1. The place had been burned to ashes by the Glitters, and only experienced fighters like them were allowed to accept the mission. Everyone had avoided it until the pair had decided to give it a shot._

_It was a simple mission actually. Go in, make sure there were no hazards for the repair unit that was going to come in later, kill a few stray Glitters, and get out. No one had warned them that the boss was still in there. The boss was an elite monster, going by the name of Spriggan. _

_Edan found the thing to be quite cute actually. It was a small chubby little thing, wearing rusty armor that clanked adorably everywhere it jumped. It was only until a rip opened in the freaking AIR that things went haywire. Spriggan turned out to be a huge demon- a legit demon- hiding inside the not-so-cute-anymore body of armor. _

_Valak was the first one to get attacked. His screams of agony were painful to Edan's ears as Spriggan ruthlessly ripped his best friend to pieces inside a black hole. Although no physical wounds were cut open, glowing slashes were littered all over Valak's body after Spriggan had finished its devastation on him. Edan remembered being furious, so furious that he picked up a random sword from the ground (he lost his when a Glitter Assassin snapped it in half) and charged the monster without a second thought, blinded by rage._

_Turns out, it was a demon sword. A Blood Sword. Ones that required a contract for its user, otherwise it would work against them. In desperation, Edan had accepted its terms without thinking it through, and in 5 minutes flat, Spriggan was reduced to a bunch of ashes on the dirty ground. _

_The sword had chuckled in his mind. __**'Interesting, you are the first one to be able to fully unleash my power right after making the contract. The process usually takes a year or two.'**_

_Edan had brushed off the compliment and hurried over to his friend's side. Valak's breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. The sword offered a solution, uncaring of its owner's show of ignorance from a few moments ago. __**'I see that this one is very close to you. You can save him, if you take Spriggan's armor from that pile of ashes over there, and put it on him.'**_

_He had wasted no time to do so, and breathed a sigh of relief when the glowing wounds slowly dissipated into the smoking air. Valak's breathing evened out until he was basically sleeping in his friend's arms._

'_**I'm warning you though, what you have done will change your friend. He will never be the same, but you saved his life.'**_

"_It's okay." He replied to the sword, finally acknowledging it. "As long as he's alive, it's okay. It's okay." He muttered this to himself over and over as he carried his unconscious friend back home. He couldn't squash the feeling of impending doom that was forming in his gut._

* * *

_He hadn't heard from Valak for two months. Not a call, nor a text. Nothing. Valak had disappeared from Velder, like he vanished simply into thin air. A few students at Velder Academy decided it was a nice time to taunt him. Now that Valak was gone, they figured he'd be reverting back into the weak submissive boy he was when he was 5, the same little boy from 13 years ago. They couldn't have been more wrong, seeing as how those bodies were currently 6 feet under without the slightest hint of life._

"_I would like to request a Search Party, miss." Edan bowed respectfully to Vanessa, tipping the brim of his red cap. "2 months has passed since Valak has gone missing, and I would like to find him."_

_Vanessa, a strict, blue-haired woman, stared at the form of Edan for a few minutes. She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses and spoke. "How are you so sure you can find him? The Glitter army is barely being kept at bay, and you wish for me to casually send an entire force for you to find a person who left no trails?"_

_Wordlessly, Edan looked up, meeting Vanessa's piercing icy-blue eyes with his own hard golden ones. Time ticked by until the woman gave a sigh, twirling her short blue locks for a bit before talking._

"_Very well. You have two weeks to find him, and if he does not turn up, you will return back to Velder and assist us in the fighting until the war against the Glitters is over."_

"_Understood, miss. Thank you very much."_

* * *

_The days were harsh and long, and a majority of the Search party had decided to return back to Velder. One and a half weeks had gone by, and even Edan had a sinking feeling that Valak wouldn't show his face anytime soon. He had allowed the members who wanted to leave, to leave. Of course they wouldn't care- they were the ones who envied Valak's popularity and skills back in Velder. Now, it was only him with Apple and Speka._

"_Edan…my sensors can't receive any signal through this storm." Apple informed the uniformed man, her voice weak and hair matted with rain. "My internal battery is dying also. I would like…I would like to-"_

"_You may." Edan answered without looking at her. Apple's red eyes widened in shock, then dimmed in regret. _

"_Thank you." She said, her ruby orb flashing behind her soaked bangs. "I wish you…the best of luck finding Valak."_

_Edan bowed his head in acknowledgement and turned around. "Speka, take Apple back to Velder. You two don't deserve to suffer through all this. I'll find him myself."_

"_You sure?" inquired Speka. The purplenette lowered her witch hat against the fierce wind. "The storm's pretty fierce, and ditching you now is basically leaving you to commit suicide."_

"_I'll be fine."_

"_Ohh-kay then, if you say so. Good luck, hope you find him." Speka casually twirled in place, summoning a glowing teleportation circle. "Come here, Apple. Let's go back to Velder. And Edan, I'll tell Vanessa that you'll search a bit longer, so don't feel like your time is limited." _

_Edan glanced at the two huddled forms of his teammates before watching them disappear in a flare of purple light. He raised his face to the raining sky and grimly thought to himself._

_**Valak…I'll find you, even if it's the last thing I'll do.**_

* * *

(Present Time)

Edan groggily rubbed his eyes and woke up in a peaceful meadow. The grass was still wet with dew and bugs buzzed around brightly colored flowers. The dark-haired man couldn't help but feel left out of the brightness and joy that was in this beautiful meadow. His uniform, once white, was now permanently stained red with the blood of the many he had killed. He slowly took off his Officer cap and sighed. He wasn't worthy to sit in such a clean and pure place, when he was pretty much a demon inside a human body.

**Well, you sure seem down.** His sword chuckled. **I have something that might put you into higher spirits though.**

"Oh really? Do tell me." Edan grumbled, shaking out his hair to get rid of the messiness. "Hope it's good, I'm about to win the award for the most disgruntled and pessimistic Search Officer ever."

**Heh, it is. I can sense Spriggan's armor from here. It's getting closer and closer by the minute.**

Edan suddenly sat upright, clenching onto the hilt of his sword until it gave a howl of pain.

**Oi! Relax your grip, you're about to snap my handle in half!**

"You…you're being serious? Which direction? Where?" Edan hurriedly bombarded his sword with questions. "Where is he?"

**Well, he's coming from the- ow, ow your grip- east. Just wait 2 minutes, he'll arrive soon.**

Edan relinquished his hold on the blade and nervously looked into the east. There was nothing but trees and puddles. He anxiously cleared his throat and shifted his weight back and forth. After not seeing Valak for a long time, he was unsure of how to react. One minute ticked by…30 seconds…10 seconds…3 seconds…

"Long time no see, Edan." Valak's voice purred. Edan slowly turned around, body tense. There, standing behind him, was his old friend.

Or what used to be his friend. He couldn't even tell that it was Valak anymore. The armor seemed to have become part of his body, to the point where the armor itself shifted eerily like skin every time Valak took a breath. Wings had sprouted from his friend's shoulders, wicked flying mechanisms with black feathers and sharp red designs. A visor covered his friend's once warm honey eyes.

Valak had gotten paler, that was for sure. And his smile had changed- it used to be so friendly and inviting. Now, it was a cruel teeth-showing grin that split his friend's half hidden face into two as Edan stared at his so-called 'friend.'

"You…what did Spriggan's armor do to you?"

"Nothing much, really. I got a huge power boost, if that's what you're asking. I feel incredible!" Valak threw his head back and laughed, giving Edan a strange sense of déjà vu. He remembered when Valak would laugh in that exact same way when they were little.

Even his laugh had changed. It was no longer a happy laugh. It had changed into a cold and cruel laughter that send chills down the normally cool Officer's spine.

"Don't lie to me Valak. That armor has changed you…take it off. Now." Edan spoke, his jaw clenching. He knew that his friend wouldn't do as requested, but it was all he could say before he would be forced to enter a fight he didn't want to fight.

Valak smirked and ignored the Officer's demand. "What was your title again? Oh right…Blood Colonel Edan." Said person flinched at his own harsh title. "I'm not the only one who changed you know."

Edan stood stiffly in place as Valak circled him, counting off on his fingers as he spoke.

"You're violent now. You kill in cold blood. You don't regret killing. Your uniform is stained with the blood of people you killed. You're bonded to a demon sword. You're definitely not innocent." Valak paused to lean closer to the frozen Officer. "Do you really believe you're in a position to tell me to remove myself from this armor?"

Edan stepped back, glaring at the monster who had taken over his best friend. "Unlike you, I haven't lost my sanity or my way of thinking to my demon contractor."

"And whose fault is it that I did? I didn't put this armor on of my own accord." Valak smoothly stated, earning himself another flinch from the other man. That had struck a nerve.

"That doesn't matter now. If you won't take that armor off, I'll take it off of you myself!" Edan brandished his sword, his face set into one of grim determination. The blade of his demon sword shone like a mirror and his eyes glittered like hard amber.

"Valak…I will end this madness and bring back the old Valak I know!"

* * *

**AN: YEEEE! FINISHED! And now I have a pile of homework to attend to…Review please :D**

**Oh and also: If I can get at least 5 reviews, I may post a sequel :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. And right after I type up the chapter for Misadventures…I am forced to start writing this sequel. Foolish of me to promise a sequel for that oneshot ;w; Now more pain for these poor fingers of mine. **

**RubyCrusade, here is the sequel you and a few other people waited for. Bless me and my fingers and send them lots of flowers, since I believe they'll die soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

Edan wheezed violently as he was brutally slammed into the ground, feeling the earth crack under him. Valak had truly gotten stronger, and how he was going to get out of this alive with the demon back to normal, he didn't know. The Colonel spat out blood that dribbled stickily down his chin and rolled out of the way as his once-friend leapt and viciously crashed down onto the area where he was lying on moments before with his foot, forming a crater. The demon in human form growled and straightened up in the resulting dust cloud. He turned to pierce the weakened officer in place with a red eye gleaming menacingly from his broken visor, where the officer had landed a lucky hit once before.

The sword user coughed out more blood, gasping for air with his strained lungs. Something inside must've been hit pretty bad if he was coughing up blood twice in the past thirty seconds. The battle was looking grim for him. How ironic, the infamous Blood Colonel Edan was the only one getting bloodied and beaten in the one battle he couldn't afford to lose.

Whatever the armor was made of, it didn't scratch even with a full power Hypersonic Stab, and his sword was pulsating with pain in his hands.

**Oi, Edan…whatever that thing is that you're slicing at, all it's doing is hurting me. I think I can last 5 more attempts, but after that, I'll be beat and revert back to a normal sword.**

Edan hissed, hard golden eyes glaring at his sword unbelievingly. "You're kidding me, right?" He growled at the sword, which was glowing with a demonic red aura. It was fluctuating in color, shifting from dark red to pale pink, showing its clearly weakened state.

**Do I sound like I'm joking here? I'm so drained I feel like I'll pass out right now. So you better use up that 5 hit limit fast, otherwise I'm going poot and you'll end up dead.**

"Fine." muttered Edan, leaping back to avoid another swipe and retaliating with a quick jab to Valak, who dodged the attack. He vaguely noticed that the birds had fallen silent and that the bugs had stopped chattering, making the screeching noises of their weapons clashing echo throughout the entire forest.

The officer received another harsh blow to the shoulder, stumbling for barely a second and slicing viciously at the Spriggan-possessed man in front of him, showering sparks all over the grass as the steel merely grazed the scaly armor. The horrible screeching noise that occurred was that of iron claws scraping down a chalkboard.

"Bloody Accel!" Edan cried, momentarily strengthening the fading aura around his weapon and running at Valak soon afterwards. The two of them clashed claw and blade multiple times, the one in the red uniform dripping with sweat and blood while the other remained literally unscathed.

"X-Crash." Valak growled in a guttural, inhumane tone, thrusting his clawed arm in his opponent's direction. Edan leaped backwards as a flaming X-shaped explosion suddenly burst near his face, searing his jaw with heat as the dark haired man flipped in the air to avoid a stray flame.

It was almost pathetic how he slipped on the dewy grass and landed clumsily. The demon caught the officer by the throat and pinned him to a tree.

"Getting a bit slow over there," The other leered, his clawed hands clenching tighter around a struggling Edan, the sharp nails digging into the tender skin of the other's neck. Blood welled up and around from the inflicted wounds, eliciting a small gasp of pain from Edan. "Don't tell me the infamous Blood Colonel is actually this weak."

"Shut up." The Colonel hissed, attempting to stab Valak with the sword in his bloodied hand. It was at that moment that the aura surrounding the steel disappeared and the blade snapped on contact with Valak's armor.

**Ow! That hurts like a motherfu-!** His sword started screaming and uttering the worst curses known to mankind, overwhelmed by pain and shaking in his unstable grip. The Blood Colonel shoved the jagged edge of the broken blade towards Valak as a last attempt effort, knowing it was futile but doing so anyways. The broken weapon bounced harmlessly off the ridiculously strong armor and dropped onto the grass.

Edan's vision blurred as the grip on his neck tightened as a consequence of the failed attack. Air…He needed air. The demon leaned closer to the trapped Officer.

"How pathetic. You say that you'll rip my armor off this body, yet you couldn't even manage to dent my armor once." Spriggan curled his lips in disgust, digging his claws deeper in Edan's bloodied neck.

The Colonel spat into the face of his once-friend. Red splattered the demon's cheek, matching the blood red of his revealed eye. "I truly pity you…if you have to possess an innocent person in order to cling onto the reality known as life." He gasped for air, watching his blood trail down the other's face like a horrible red paint splotch.

"You unknowingly gave me a chance to come back." A cold smirk played upon the familiar face of Valak, the mask worn by Spriggan. "You have no one to blame but yourself." Edan wordlessly glared hatefully at the towering figure in front of him, his vision fading into black spots.

"Looks like I'll be ending your pain very soon. How sad, I actually expected a fight." He could literally hear the sneer in Valak's tone.

The Officer had no more energy to fight back. He was done- he was finished. His sword was useless and broken now, and it was actually a miracle he hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen yet. The dreadful clawed hand squeezed his neck hard enough to snap it, and the pain was excruciating for the beaten Colonel.

Then suddenly…the pressure around his throat disappeared. Spriggan's throaty cry of surprise rang in his ears.

"You-! How dare you try to regain control of your-" The demon howled. Then his voice changed into a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Edan! Run! I would never forgive myself if I-"

Said person picked himself wearily off the ground. "I don't run." He rasped, his throat raw and dry. He could taste blood in his mouth as well. "I'll save you, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't be ridiculous, you look like you're about to- ARGHHH!" Valak's cry of pain was cut short and morphed into Spriggan's voice again. "That fool. I'll kill his soul later, after I finish with you."

Golden eyes widened as Spriggan advanced, looking furious and menacing. The armor rippled with muscle and power as the demon growled and flexed. Then, Valak took over again. Red eyes faded into an eye color matching Edan's own orbs.

"E-Edan, I'm begging you, run. Get out of here."

"No." He coldly replied, picking up his broken sword from the ground. The blade was almost snapped up to the hilt. Maybe an inch of sharp steel or so remained attached to the piece in his hands. The rest of the blade was somewhere hiding in the long grass, where it would forever remain if he ended up dying today. "I made a mistake. I want to fix it."

"Spriggan…Spriggan is trying to take over. It hurts, Edan. It…It..HURTS!" His friend gave a pained cry and keeled forwards, falling to his knees. The sharp wings extending from his shoulder spasmed and fell limp, sagging and laying flat.

The Officer limped to where his friend was on the ground. Ruby red splatters were littered all over the meadow's once pure green grass- his blood. He grasped his shaking friend by the shoulder and shook him as firmly as he could with shaking hands.

"Tell me, what is the armor's weakness?" Edan asked, swaying as his legs weakened. Valak managed to open one of his closed eyes and reply.

"The…The visor. Take it off." His friend cried out in agony. "FAST!"

So apparently that lucky hit earlier on in the battle actually ended up being his only smart move. The Blood Colonel grabbed the other half of the broken visor and pulled, but the object remained firmly attached to his friend's face.

"It's stuck!" Edan growled, pulling at it with all of his remaining energy. Valak didn't answer; he only made a weird rumbling noise in his throat. The dark haired man looked down in curiosity, and then paled, sweat slipping down his face. A ruby red eye gleamed evilly up at him with the intent to kill.

At this distance, he wouldn't be able to escape if Spriggan wanted to attack. From this close proximity, the demon could stab him, burn him, explode him, or strangle him again. The future wasn't looking so bright for Blood Colonel Edan.

**Edan…I've recovered enough energy to give you one last hit. Make it count.** His sword spoke in his mind, now that it was in his hands again. A weak aura sputtered around the jagged piece of steel.

Desperate, he whipped out the broken blade in his hands and slammed it into the visor. It shattered upon contact, revealing two spiteful eyes to the exhausted Officer. Edan collapsed in front of Valak, head buried in the grass and unable to get up again. He didn't see the blood red eyes fade into a warm golden yellow.

"You did it."

Spent, the Officer's eyes slowly closed. He couldn't stay awake much longer. He felt himself be rolled over onto his back, and managed to catch a glimpse of honey gold eyes before everything turned black.

* * *

The Colonel woke up with a gasp of surprise, sitting up suddenly from the soft confines of a…clover bed? He looked down and sure enough, soft springy beds of clover were growing underneath his legs. Edan rubbed his eyes and looked around. A stream was rushing down a miniature slope to his right, its sparkling clear blue water gurgling brightly. Flowers were displaying their beautiful petals in the yellow sunlight, giving a rainbow of colors to the green meadow.

"Looks like you finally woke up." A familiar voice said lightly. Edan whipped his head around, his golden eyes widening.

"V-…Valak…" He rasped, his voice hoarse and husky. "You're…alive?"

"Well, I certainly don't seem dead, do I?" Valak chuckled, shaking out his hair. The man was clad in only boxers and an undershirt, the demonic armor nowhere in sight. "After you ripped off the visor, I managed to get the rest of it off while Spriggan was raging in pain. The visor was the main way he controlled my mind." He added upon seeing the confused look on Edan's face.

The Search Officer wrinkled his eyebrows in thought. "What happened to the armor?" He asked in a clearer tone. Now that he was talking again and some of the moisture had reformed in his parched throat, he actually sounded like he was a young man rather than an old grandfather.

"Gone. As soon as I removed it, it dispersed into smoke and it sort of…" The former demon lifted his right hand and wriggled his fingers. "Flew away."

"I see." Edan responded awkwardly. Now that Valak was back to normal and talking like a sane person again, he didn't know how to keep the conversation going. Where would he start?

Ask him why he disappeared? Ask why he was ignored for months before the disappearance? How Spriggan took over his mind so unnoticeably? Why they were sitting half naked in a meadow in the middle of a forest?

He opted for silence, satisfied that he had atoned for his mistake and that everything would be back to normal. Valak seemed to be healthy enough, his body fit and as toned as ever. As for him…Edan looked down at his beaten body with shame. Bloody gashes and burns marks littered his once flawless skin, and that particularly long one across his chest looked like it was going to leave a scar. The Officer self consciously wrapped the torn red uniform jacket around his body.

The two stared at each other in an awkward silence. The singing of the stream bubbling was the only noise that broke the quietness. Valak got off the boulder he was sitting on and walked over to the Colonel on the ground. The former demon held a hand out.

"Looks like we have much to catch up on." A gentle smile adorned his face. "How about we go on an adventure again, for old time's sake?"

Their hands met.

* * *

**AND HERE IM DONE YES! RUBY HERE YOU GO! IM DONE WITH THIS FANFIC! WHOOOO!**

**-jumps off cliff-**


End file.
